


Caped Crusader

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Community: wednesday100, Crows, Drabble, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Mascots, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Caped Crusader

He watched Clark, zooming down the hallways, sometimes dropping his books in front of Lana, but more often, showing grace that passed under people's radar.

He wished Clark would notice him, but he was just a mascot. Why would the most beautiful boy at school notice a guy in a cape?

He noted when Clark's behavior changed, and Lex’s presence.

The Luthor boy made Clark _bloom_.

He did his best not to gloat when Lex was no longer part of the picture, and Clark walked -- bent -- down the halls of Smallville High.

It wouldn’t do to crow.


End file.
